


The Sugar Baby Guide

by Jiyonce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiyonce/pseuds/Jiyonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had to make a plan to be the perfect Sugar Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar Baby Guide

**Author's Note:**

> AU Daddy issues. not edited.

 

**1\. Set Your Goals:**

It was very important for Harry to figure out what he wanted out of this new dating experience. He probably forgot that once he judged people who dated others because of their money. Now, he put his guard down and figured out that it was a new nice breath. Let's face it who would deny a helping hand, someone who is willing to give away their money away to someone not worth it. Harry fully thinks that it's a giving and receiving relationship. 'It's not getting paid', Harry always rationalized. From there, he came into terms that he wants companionship and money. Easy.

 

To: Lou

_I really miss you when you are coming back from Japan. I want a vacation._

He sent the text before he jumped in his Porsche 911 that Louis gifted him on his birthday.

**2\. Identify Your Sugar Daddy Type:**

Before Harry met Louis. He was troubled about who's the perfect person who will match his weirdness and get caught in his trap. He didn’t want to seem like the typical cliched mercenary little gold digger, he wasn't looking for someone to pay his bills and give him his unlimited credit card. He didn't want to make stacks of cash. He was looking for someone that will help him financially and emotionally. By emotionally, he was looking for someone who would keep him company, always de-stressed and happy. He didn't want to be attached to that person because there is always an end to every ploy. And he isn't willing to spend his rest life heartbroken.

Louis was the best prey. An emotional starved sugar daddy who wanted to be connected to someone who is trustworthy. Someone that can keep up with his messed up lifestyle and never leave his side. It would be flat out lying if Louis said that Harry wasn't the perfect deal. He was attractive, his emerald eyes makes you go through hell and heaven, his mysterious aura always makes Louis anticipated for his weird actions. He trusted him with his life because Harry apparently had a lot more traditional values that made Louis appreciates him more. He was cute, sexy, smart and caring. He cared for Louis' feelings; made him good when it was needed and that's what Louis wanted even if it had to take him a fortune he would always keep Harry to his side.

To: Lou

_so you decided to not answer my texts or my phone calls. Really?_

**3\. Know Where You Stand (Hunting or Hunted):**

At some point in Harry's life he lost control over everything. Sometimes Louis complains about his life, about how he can't find someone who would understand him and his passion. Louis throws clues everywhere about his emotional and mental voids. He makes it obvious for Harry that he was in control and he had all the power over him. Harry never went through it because sometimes he realizes that Louis is just one step ahead of his plans and he knows pretty well what he is doing. Smart sugar daddies are quite handy. Even though, Harry fills the voids, treats Louis with so much fragility and softness. He tried so bad to reach Louis' expectation and that's known as 'The Seduction Move'. He hunts Louis.

Harry knows it's not always the case because Louis sometimes shows disinterest and maintain an air of mystery and when Harry gets sad he sticks with some coy flirtation but nothing that will fill Harry's needs. Louis hunts Harry. He thinks it brings the perfect balance in their relationship so they don't get bored easily. But sometimes one of them gets overboard. And Harry feels this is the time where Louis gets overboard. He doesn't answer his calls, doesn't see him for days and occasionally makes the other boy feel that they were over for good. It is never a good feeling.

**4\. First Impression:**

Harry learned if you wanted to make someone interested in you and your ways give the perfect first impression. Harry was nice, naive. His features delicate makes anyone wants to protect him with all their being. Louis was the opposite, cold his face blank and rarely shows any emotions. He gets his way with everyone and always gets what he wants. Until he met Harry. The young boy wasn't really equipped to play Louis' games. His dining and wining never wavered Harry. Alas, it made him drift away. It was the best plan Harry came up that it brought Louis to his knees. He doesn't know what kind of magic he put on him.

**5\. Make it Permanent:**

It was the step Harry was the most afraid of. The relationship between them wasn't really defined. There was some pulling and pushing. They never discussed the type of relationship they shared. They never even tried to cement it and make it clear for both of them. Harry has been running away from the talk a lot. Louis sometimes initialed things but Harry always found a way out of it.

To: Harry

 _Meet me in the Mansion. I have to discuss few important things_.

Louis started off his yellow Lamborghini Aventador with a big bear strapped on the back of the car. Louis was slightly nervous with preparing everything. He had lied to Harry about going to Japan because he wasn't in need of distraction, he had a big decision to make and it wasn't easy to think next to Harry. He made his head turn in all the wrong directions. Harry sat alone in the big living room fidgeting and hoping nothing wrong comes from their night. He didn't want Louis to break the things between them. Maybe Louis realized that Harry wasn't the one for him and he deserved someone much better who will treasure him and not use him for his money. He felt bad that his intention were that dirty and now while sitting in the darkness of the room. He knew that he didn't want to leave Louis. Not now not ever in his lifetime.

The cacophony of the klaxon made Harry run to the front door watching with tears streaming down his cheeks Louis coming out of the car looking confusingly at Harry.

"What's going on?" Louis whispered question made Harry sniffle as he looked at the other man with big fat tears on the verge of dropping.

"I don't want you to leave me Louis." He muttered under his breath as his hand clinched on Louis' shirt tightly.

"I won't. Stop crying please. It breaks my heart." Louis brushed the few tears that trailed down the pale skin.

"I know what you always planned and I knew what you wanted from me but I think I saw through them and I knew who you really were. I will keep you by my side forever Haz. You will never leave it." Harry chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Louis neck enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Follow me." Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist as he led him to the back of his car to reveal a big teddy bear.

"You brought that for me?"Louis nodded in response as he urged Harry closer to the car. "I got us two tickets to Bora Bora. We will spend our vacation there as you wished and then we will start over."

Harry smirked teasingly as he swiftly pulled Louis into a heated kiss, teeth clashing, breathe hitching and tongues dominating for more. "Easy babe. We have a full two months for our fun."

And this is how Harry's Sugar Baby Guide failed.

                                                                     


End file.
